User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Needleman
Needleman is a fictional character from Toshiko Games and a playable character. Biography PUNISHER OF THE UNWORTHY "Needleman is literally the stuff of nightmares. A demon summoned by the cultist Zane, Needleman is the physical manifestation of a fear of needles. His weapon of choice is the Lancer, his 5 foot jousting lance, and he has the power to summon nightmarish creatures to do his bidding. Needleman's purpose in life to teach all who are unworthy a lesson they'll never forget." Gameplay Needleman could be described as the tank of the game: he's EXTREMELY melee oriented and he is very slow. He has some mid-ranged attacks, mostly because the melee attacks involving his Lancer have some decent range. The mace, despite being his secondary weapon, is surprisingly stronger and more damaging than the Lancer. Both are melee weapons and shouldn't be used farther than a few feet away. Needleman's main midranged attacks are his summons. Needleman can summon four St Abraham monsters to assist him: The Hungry One, who lurches forward and begins gnawing on anyone he touches; the SmileBeast, who rushes forward at blinding speed dealing tons of damage on anyone he hits; the Martyr, who grabs Needleman with his tongue and pulls him up to help him recovery; and the Rag Wraith, who stands in place and swipes at anyone who comes near. Needleman is exclusively melee aside from these summons, which is harder for him because he's so slow. If he manages to catch up to you, he will spare no mercy. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Mace Swing A moderately fast swing with his mace Side Red: Mace Spin A quick spin with his mace Up Red: Mace Uppercut A quick uppercut with his mace Down Red: Mace Slam Needleman slams his mace into the ground, creating a shockwave. Neutral Yellow: Lancer Stab Needleman grabs an opponent in front of him and jabs them in the stomach with his Lancer. Side Yellow: Lancer Spin A slow spin with his Lancer. Has decent range for a melee attack Up Yellow: Helmet Headbutt Needleman grabs an opponent in front of him and headbutts them with his spike-covered helmet. Down Yellow: Lancer Slam Needleman stabs his Lancer into the ground, stunning opponents that are nearby. This is followed by a quick kick to anyone in front of him. Neutral Green: The Hungry One Needleman summons the St. Abraham monster, "The Hungry One", who staggers forward and begins gnawing on anyone he walks into. Side Green: SmileBeast Needleman summons the SmileBeast, who charges forward at blinding speed, dealing major damage to anyone he hits. Basically a non-deadly version of Sly Cooper's Level 1. Up Green: Martyr Needleman summons the Martyr, who is clinging to a platform that appears high above Needleman. The Martyr shoots out its tongue and pulls Needleman upwards. It can be used to attack opponents directly above Needleman as well, as any opponent who gets in the tongue's way as it reaches down for Needleman gets pulled instead and is hurt when they reach the top. Down Green: Rag Wraith Needleman summons the Rag Wraith, who stands still until someone approaches him, upon which he begins to maul the disturber. Crash-Attack: Brivega's Awakening Needleman summons the ancient cult god Brivega, who transforms the stage into a desolate version of itself. Brivega then appears in the background and a crosshair covers the screen. When any button is pressed, Brivega will breathe a stream of poisonous clouds at wherever the crosshair is. Anyone who remains inside the clouds for 2 seconds is killed. Animations Introduction Needleman turns around and stares grimly at the camera. Winning Screen Needleman gets down on one knee and appears to pray silently to Brivega while impaling the ground with his Lancer. Losing Screen Needleman slowly turns blood-red as he dissolves into nothing. Costumes Punisher His default Color Swaps *Bright Blue suit with light gray helmet *Bright Red suit with orange helmet *Brown Suit with White helmet Needleman Doll One of the rooms in the mental hospital in St. Abraham is a nursery. (In truth, a lot of mental institutions actually housed women and children as well, for some demented reason.) If you go into the nursery in the game, you will be able to see a small children's doll of the Needleman, although it's never explained why it's there... Trivia *Needleman is one of three character to lack a voice actor, the others being Bruce Blake and Color-Robo. *Needleman is the only true villain revealed so far. *Needleman is the first character revealed to not be the main protagonist of his respective game. *Needleman was chosen as the St. Abraham rep because the main protagonist, Jay Donovan, only has two weapons in the horror game: a pistol with limited ammo and a wooden plank that breaks eventually. Needleman (even though the game doesn't exist yet) will probably be more iconic and had more moveset potential. Category:Blog posts